


Breathe at 2 AM

by bloodsuitsandtears



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Danny is ill, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, but he doesn't have HIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsuitsandtears/pseuds/bloodsuitsandtears
Summary: Danny has the flu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Anna Nalick's song Breathe (2am)

His whole body trembled as he tries to hide the next coughing fit. He doesn’t want any of the others to wake up, they all get so less sleep anyway. As another coughing fit hits him with full force and lets him shake like a leaf, he tries to slip out of the mess of limbs and out of bed.  
As soon as he closed the door behind him he can’t hold back and almost coughs his soul out while he is clutching his chest because it starts to hurt his lungs.  
After being able to breathe again he makes himself a cup of tea and stirs quite bit of honey in to soothe his sore throat. He gets everything ready to sleep on the sofa for the rest of the night, fluffy pillow, warm blanket, and the biggest box of tissues he can find. His head got dizzy because his air sinuses feel overly clogged. Finally, he lays down, getting comfortable and ready to doze off again. But every time he’s close to getting well deserved sleep something hurts or he can barely breathe or the coughing starts again.

Of course this all doesn’t get unnoticed, especially when you live with spies. Alex is the first to wake up, missing Danny’s warmth and his arms around him. Turning and blinking Alex checks if Danny’s still somewhere close but there is nothing and the free spot in the bed feels rather cold so he’s gone for a bit. Of course Alex worries and has to get up to investigate this further. He leaves the bed without noise so Q and James can sleep some more.  
The bathroom where he checks first is dark and empty. No Danny. The same in the kitchen. Then he hears little rustling noises from the living room, it’s dark but he’s sure he heard something. “Danny?” it’s not more than a whisper because he’s not sure what to expect and Danny might be asleep.  
“…hm?” is all Danny manages as he shifts on the couch.  
Alex gets closer but doesn’t dare to turn the light on, so he asks softly “What are you doing here?”  
“I didn’t want to wake you” Cough. Deep breath. “I don’t feel so good… but you should go back to bed you need your sleep, Alex” he tries with a smile but it’s a bit tired but not less endearing than usual, still worried about others while he is the one that someone should look after.  
“I’ll make you some more tea okay… or do you want something else?” Alex asks while he reaches for the half full mug with cold tea on the coffee table.  
Danny shakes his head, not really able to speak with his sore throat.  
Alex leans down to place a kiss on Danny’s hair before he leaves to the kitchen; where to his surprise an impatient looking James is waiting.  
“What is going on? Why do you two just leave the bed? You know you can just say if you need some alone time” James can’t fully hide his anger even though he is trying really hard.  
Alex stays calm as usual, places the mug on the counter before he approaches James to look him in the eyes “It’s not that at all, believe me. Danny doesn’t feel so good so he left to not disturb us. And I was just the first to notice…”  
James blinks “Oh…” he wants to apologise but his thoughts immediately go to Danny “Does he need anything? Tea, soup, medicine, ...?”  
“James, it’s all okay it’s probably just the flu. And I was just about to make some tea.” With that Alex turns away and puts the kettle on.  
But now James just can’t stand still anymore, the usual calm and cool gone. Captivating, fragile Danny can’t be ill. Not on his watch. “What can I do? What do we do?”  
“James, calm down please, he’ll be fine… and you could get some more mugs out” Alex wasn’t sure if he was allowed to say something like that and if it even helped.  
But James’ got a task now, no matter how small. And out of habit he wants to get four mugs out but can’t find Danny’s Pride mug “Where…?” he was just about to open the dishwasher.  
“I have it, James, he’s used it already, don’t worry” Alex keeps calm, but doesn’t really know what to do with an overreacting Bond.  
Alex prepares four cups of tea, even though there is no sign of Q yet (the house rule is to just let Q sleep when he actually does sleep).  
“I’ll go” James says immediately and takes Danny’s and his own mug.  
“No” Alex simply replies and just realises a few seconds later as James is staring at him.  
“Danny would just be upset that he woke more people up. He didn’t want to disturb anyone that’s why he even left the bedroom. You know him”  
Of course James has to admit that Alex has a point and is indeed right, so he hands Alex Danny’s mug and just sits down with his own.  
“Thank you, James. And you should go get some more sleep” Alex says and leaves to the living room with two steaming mugs.  
However, when Alex enters the living room again he didn’t expect what he sees. Q is curled up with Danny and the cats on the sofa, all of them peacefully sleeping. James is there a second later too, because of course the bed was empty.  
“Should we just leave them?” James whispered, still clutching his mug.  
“Hm…Danny wouldn’t want all of us to worry so much” Alex makes sure Danny and Q have enough blankets and are warm enough, while James brings all the mugs back to the kitchen as they will need them in the morning.  
James almost has to drag Alex out of the living room, of course he doesn’t want to leave them alone. “You said I needed more sleep, now you just have to make sure that I get just that” James states as soon as they’re in the bed room. “They will be fine. Come on, let’s try to get some more sleep, it’s 3AM” James kisses Alex softly and soon enough they are both fast asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive THANK YOU to everybody who commented and left kudos!! <3

Later that day

 

“We should make cookies! They would make Danny feel better”  
“Do you even know how to bake, dear?” James wondered from standing in the door frame to the kitchen.  
“I helped Danny like a thousand times making them, it’s kind of our thing, you know…”  
“I’m aware...” James gave him a gentle smile, no need to get Q excited even more, he was buzzing already , desperate to do something.  
“Alex?” Q called out to the living room “I need Alex to help me”  
“Then I’ll better leave you two to it. I’ll check on Danny” and just as James turned to leave Alex came to the kitchen, a slightly puzzled look on his face he couldn’t hide.  
“Have fun and don’t burn anything down” James said with a smile and left the kitchen.

Alex still wasn’t sure what he was doing there especially as he wanted to stay with Danny, but Q seemed so enthusiastic he couldn’t say no to him.  
“We’re making cookies. You and me” Q declared with a bright smile “And I’m sure you know where Danny keeps all his recipes”  
“Oh... that’s what you need me for” Alex simply stated and turned to the cupboard where he knew the little box with the hand-scribbled recipe cards was.  
“No, I need you to help, because I figured it’s just like chemistry, like calculation, one plus one… And you watched him making them a few times as well” Q reassures Alex, who he knew sometimes felt a bit left out. Alex managed a little smile, not sure if a thank you was appropriate. “Where do we start?”  
“You read out the ingredients and I check the cupboards and get everything ready” 

Alex looked through the recipes, and even though Danny really enjoyed cooking there were not more than a few cards in there, so he quickly found the right one and held it up like a prize almost “Chocolate chip”  
“Exactly” Q said happily as he already got a whisk and a huge bowl out “What do we need now?”  
Sitting down by now to not be in the way, Alex starts to read the list of ingredients out loud. Butter. Sugar. Vanilla. Salt. Flour. Eggs. Baking powder. And chocolate chips, of course.  
It took Q a moment to find everything and as Q went Alex arranged it all neatly on the table in the right order of use. “Kitchen Scales” he notes also “left cupboard, upper shelf” He gets out table spoons, teaspoons, and other measuring equipment just in case. But the, in Q’s eyes ancient, kitchen scales give him a bit of a hard time at first, too old-school for him but he’s sure Danny loves them. Alex helps to adjust the weight and the belonging bowl so Q can get started weighing and measuring. Alex just sits there and reads the recipe at the right times and just watches Q work, he almost has the same expression and focus like he would work on a new prototype. It's interesting to watch and kind of domestic in an endearing way.  
“Just like chemistry… a bit less dangerous maybe” Q laughs and keeps on whisking.  
“We’ll see about that when you turn the oven on…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to wrap this all up in at least one more chapter, but that has not been written yet


End file.
